the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Occultus
The Occultus was a series of events in which Fallen Angels invaded Earth, in a misguided attempt to rebuild humanity after the events of the Demise of Humanity. The Fallen Angels used their power and influence to segregate humanity, attempting to ensure that it would survive another catastrophe, though not through freedom but oppression instead. Events Odessa's Dying Wish In the aftermath of Revantulus' wrath, humanity struggled to reconstruct their society. Even with the aid of a benevolent goddess, much of the world had crumbled. Though, humans were resourceful and determined. They knew that they would try their hardest to rebuild. Though, even as the Immortal Sin had been ended, the gates of Heaven and Hell were still rended wide open. Another conflict came between God and Lucifer. Though while this war raged, a contingent of angels fell upon the Earth, and quickly got to work with their master plan. Humanity was enslaved and oppressed by the Angelic entourage, who easily overtook a still healing planet. Human armies crumbled beneath the might of these fallen angels. The only beings spared this fate were other immortal species, and inhumans who proved too much trouble to execute. The mastermind of this event, Queen Odessa J. Elvira, was already dying. In her private castle just outside Haven City, she rested upon her bed and coughed and wheezed from a sickness that would eventually take her life. Though, seeing her plan finally come to fruition, she could not help but laugh at the situation. Odessa was a fallen angel, who fell away from God's faith for the very same reason that Lucifer had; she could never come to love humans. They were inferior and pathetic, and she believed the only way to see them succeed was through enslavement. In doing so, there came one last leg of her plan; she wished to execute her closest relative, Myan Elvira, and all of her closest friends. Little would she know, Odessa would only succeed in half of her wishes. The Siege Roughly around 2 AM, Myan lazed about in the comfort of Eden City, being mostly unable to sleep. She decided it best to merely go out for a smoke and hope that something came to mind. What became of a simple smoke break escalated severely; the night sky became lit up with what seemed like meteors, streaking down from the heavens. However, they had not been meteors, but rather fallen angels expelled from Heaven. Quickly meeting up with Ashlynn, both of them headed further into Eden City, only to be confronted by one of the fallen angels. He was quick to declare his purpose; the angels had come to enslave humanity. With the way he spoke of it, it seemed as though they figured their cause to be righteous and just, likely believing humanity to be a species that could not handle themselves. The angel quickly left, to join his brothers in the coming siege. Following the message from the fallen angel, others came and attempted to kill the two women. Emerald, another fallen angel, came to their rescue, but accomplished little. Thymus, Magnus and Pulse joined the fray afterwards, and together everyone was able to combat the angel threat. Though the battle was grueling and long, the hero party did eventually manage to emerge victorious, casting well over 30 fallen angels to the grave. However, it became clear that the situation was about to become even worse. It had only just begun, and it was already escalating far more quick than any of them could anticipate. Myan believed that her relative Odessa was the one to blame, and so the party set out to find her, and put an end to the siege. Angel Fall While Magnus and Ashlynn set off to fight the fallen angels elsewhere, Myan and Thymus sought out the location of Odessa. They eventually cornered her on a remote island, right off the coast of Haven City. While they were easily able to infiltrate the castle, Myan was quickly spotted by some rather imposing guards. Rather than being executed on the spot, Myan was escorted to the top of the castle, to Odessa's personal suite. Knowing that Odessa had been the one to blame for their mess, Myan brought free from the guards and quickly rushed into the room, immediately starting an argument with the already weak Odessa. However weak as she was, Odessa still had plenty of life in her. She quickly pinned Myan to the wall and flooded her body with painful electric shocks, enough to make the woman scream in agony. Alerted by the scream, Thymus quickly rushed into the castle, easily dispatching the two guards that had originally escorted Myan. However, it was already too late; Myan laid dead at Odessa's feet, with electrical burns covering every inch of her body. The castle soon flooded with guards, and Thymus was forced to flee to avoid capture. Thymus hurried back to the mainland, seeking out Magnus and Ashlynn. Eventually locating them in the wastelands outside Eden City, he struggled to explain the events that transpired in the castle. He expressed his extreme guilt for not being able to save Myan, and it rendered Ashlynn silent, perhaps grief-stricken over the loss of her friend. The silence had not lasted long, as Ashlynn soon received a call from an unknown caller; the caller was revealed to be Natalia Elvira, Myan's daughter. Later on, everyone convened and discussed the events that had unfolded thus far, with Natalia expressing her grief over her mother's death. However, their meeting did not last forever, and eventually the company parted ways to seek out a way to end Odessa's siege on the planet. Magnus ventured through the Letum Wastelands, eventually coming upon a bar in the middle of nowhere. He happened upon his old friend Roland, who was drinking away his woes with alcohol. Roland expressed that he had lost his will to lead the Crusaders' Legion, no longer feeling that he deserved the role. Depressed and angry, he remained in a drunken stupor. Magnus tried to convince Roland to take up the good fight again, but Roland soon had to after the arrival of a Lolith; a massive, mountain sized creature and part of the fallen angels' pets. Thymus arrived and attempted to take on the creature alone, only to have his flesh melted off by magma spewed from the Lolith's over sized nostrils. Magnus and Roland took on the beast instead, using an immense arsenal to destroy it piece by piece, until it would no longer function. Roland thanked Magnus for convincing him not to give up, and Thymus managed to reconstruct his body with fire. They reconvened again, and wondered the nature of such a beast and why it was wandering the wastes. Even then, angels continued to fall down from the heavens and attack humanity. The combined forces of Natalia, Emerald and a newcomer called Miyako had been fighting off as many angels as they possibly could. However, it seemed rather hopeless as their numbers were endless. Odessa's faithful seemed to number in the thousands, or even tens of thousands. Seeing that there was no feasible way to win the battle, the females were forced to flee and take cover elsewhere in Eden. Meanwhile, Magnus tried his best to fight off the angels alone. Though he easily managed to kill far more than the girls had, they overwhelmed him and sent a blade plunging through his back. Were it not for Anaithnid channeling the spirit of Raziel, Magnus might have not had a good day. The two joined forces, and invaded one of the angels' many camps spread about the city; these had been places where they segregated humanity by race and age. Easily, Magnus and Anaithnid obliterated the angels still dwelling within the camp. Nearby, Ashlynn engaged well over forty angels alone, and with her skill and grace, managed to kill them all. She was much more clever than other fighters, and used the environment as a weapon as well. After their battles had ended, Magnus met up with Ashlynn and Emerald. He introduced himself to Emerald, having not met her before. Though, Ashlynn suggested that they stay on the move, seeing as the city was always in danger. The Otherworld Towards the end of the evening, the hero party had almost fully gathered in Eden City. It had seemed as though the angels stopped coming, but soon it was clear that something worse was about to happen. The world itself seemed to twist and turn, time and space contorting on itself. Trees turned red and the sky turned a sickly orange; grass became this dead brown color, and buildings were turned into defaced, demonic edifices. Natalia and Emerald managed to locate Magnus, Ashlynn and Raziel, and Thymus and Miyako were found shortly after. While they tried to understand what happened, deep crimson clouds gathered overhead; acid rain began to fall, and it forced the party to take cover inside one of the buildings. While they all explained their experiences, Frostii soon wandered in, clear that she too had been taken into this otherworld. Now, they knew that the acid rain had ended, but a new problem was about to arise. Some sort of massive, demonic creature overshadowed them all, easily towering over some of the otherworld's largest buildings. The others were forced to find cover and flee from the ensuing chaos, while Magnus, Roland and Thymus took on the creature. While they fought, angels arrived as reinforcements; it had been assumed that this colossus was yet another of their supposed pets. Natalia, Emerald, Ashlynn and Frostii fought off the angels while the others took on the colossus. In a desperate move, Magnus utilized his innate negative energy, and summoned forth a bunch of massive, shadow appendages. Using these to hold off the creature, he forced the colossus to the ground. Dust kicked up as the ground quaked, and soon they learned that this creature had finally be put to death. Having used most of his energy to do so, Magnus was left exhausted, barely able to move. With help from Natalia, Magnus was granted a boost in energy; thus, the party moved onward. Thanks to a teleportation ability of Ashlynn's, the party was relocated to the otherworld version of Haven City. There, they were able to locate a portal that returned them back into the real world. Elsewhere, an unknown warlock began to cast spells deep within the comfort of an endless library. Using magic unknown to most, he managed to undo the effects once wrought by Revantulus, and closed shut the Gates of Heaven and Hell. It was assumed that sometime during these events, Odessa passed away from her sickness. With her died her dreams of a unified, enslaved Earth. Category:History Category:Lore